una navidad en familia
by Sailor scar
Summary: una hermosa navidad en familia y una gran sorpresa para darien, serena y rini... y toda su familia.


Una navidad en familia…

El dia 21 de diciembre

A la mañana serena se levanto a bañarse, estuvo limpiando su casa y se va a desayunar y se levanta su esposo darien.

Buen dia amor – dijo serena dándole un beso a darien.

Buen dia mi amor – dijo sentándose en la mesa con su mujer –ya estamos a cuatro dias de navidad –

Si, hoy me han traído el árbol de navidad para armar – dijo mientras desayunaban.

¿y por qué tan tarde? – dijo darien serio.

Es que se han retrasado, por las demás entregas – la rubia le dijo sonriendo.

A la pequeña rini le va a encantar – dijo sonriendo a su amada mujer.

Si, lo armare con ella ¿tú tienes que trabajar? – dijo serena.

Sabes que es mi último dia de trabajo, mañana si estaré con ustedes, pero ármenlos ustedes – dijo dándole un beso a su mujer –y a la noche saldremos a cenar –

Hoy vienen mis padres a cenar, me olvide de decirte –dijo sonriendo y se levanta la pequeña rini.

Bueno, vean que vamos a cenar. Voy a tratar de llegar temprano – dijo riendo.

¡hola papá! - dijo su hija rini, dormida sobándose el ojo.

Buen dia rini –dijo darien sonriendo a su hija de 5 años.

¡Buen dia rini! te tengo una sorpresa –dijo serena alzando a su hija.

¿Qué mamá? –dijo contenta.

Hoy armamos el árbol de navidad –dijo sonriendo a rini.

¿y papá? –dijo mirando a darien.

yo no voy a poder, tengo trabajo, pero mañana estoy todo el dia con ustedes – dijo abrazando a serena y a su hija que la tenía en brazos su mamá.

bueno papá ¿vas al hospital? – dijo sonriendo.

si y por ahí te traigo una sorpresa –dijo el pelinegro con voz de misteriosa.

mmm ¿qué será? –dijo la rubia sin saber nada.

nadie sabe, solo yo. –dijo sonriendo a serena.

¿Qué es papá? –dijo contenta.

hoy lo vas a ver –dijo soltando a serena.

¿queres saber que es rini? – dijo con voz de maldad.

si, mamá –dijo contenta.

averigüemos – dijo mientras corrían a darien.

¡sí! –dijo rini re contenta.

Darien corría por toda la casa, serena se cayó arriba de darien en el cuarto de ellos, llega rini y se tira arriba de serena.

¡No les voy a decir! –dijo riéndose mientras sus amores estaban arriba de darien.

dinos darien –dijo serena riendo y levantándose del piso.

no les diré –decia y alzo a su hija. – ya lo verán mis amores – y les da un beso a cada una de ellas. – serena ¿me has planchado mi ropa?

si, está en el cuarto. – dijo mientras se llevaba a su hija a desayunar.

Rini ¿quieres que armemos el árbol de navidad? – dijo sonriendo a su hija.

¿y papá? – dijo rini.

Tu padre trabaja y vendrá cansado del hospital –dijo sonriendo a su hija.

Quiero que armemos el árbol de navidad con papá – dijo rini mirando hacia el suelo.

Bueno, lo armamos mañana –dijo sonriendo.

¿vienen mis abuelos? – pregunto contenta por ver a sus abuelos.

Si ¿Cómo lo sabías? –dijo sonriendo.

Los oí cuando hablabas con mi padre – dijo la pelirosa.

Si vendrán a cenar ¿quieres que vallamos de compras?– dijo serena mirando con mucho amor a su hija.

Si mamá- dijo dejando el vaso de yogur que le había servido su mamá y se fue a cambiar rápido. – ¡ya voy mamá! –

Está bien ¡te esperare! – dijo sonriendo. –que hermosa hija tengo –

Serena estaba lavando los platos cuando suena el teléfono y era su madre.

Buen dia comunidad Chiba ¿Quién habla? –

¿Serena eres tú?

Si ¿Quién habla ahí? –dijo serena seria.

¡Soy tu madre, serena! –dijo con una voz muy contenta. –solo ¿quería saber si hoy cenábamos en tu casa? –

Si mamá, darien hoy llega tarde del trabajo –

¿y por qué serena? – dijo Ikuko con una voz preocupada.

Es que hoy es el ultimo dia de trabajo-

¿entra en vacaciones? –

Si, entra en vacaciones y seguro que va a terminar tarde como cada año – dijo seria.

Pero no te preocupes, darien estará mañana y todo diciembre con ustedes – dijo Ikuko a su hija.

Tienes razón –dijo serena sonriendo.

¿Mamá vamos a ir de compras? –dijo rini.

Si rini, mamá te dejo nos veremos a la tarde tengo que salir con rini de compras –

Está bien serena, nos veremos a la tarde, saludos a mi nieta –dijo Ikuko cortando el teléfono.

Y se van al supermercado, compraron todo lo que hacía falta en la casa, al terminar de comprar, se fueron a almorzar en un restauran que quería conocer rini, luego llegaron a su casa y serena entro y vio en el teléfono que tenía dos llamadas perdidas del hospital.

Rini ayúdame a poner esto en la mesa –

Si mamá –dijo rini llevando las bolsas a la cocina.

Serena estaba llamando al hospital y contesta una voz gruesa.

¿Hola serena? –dijo darien.

Hola darien ¿Qué paso?

Te llamaba para decirte que hoy salgo a las 19hs, termina mi turno rápido y quería pedirte si a las 19hs me preparas ropa cómoda y vamos a poder armar el árbol de navidad –dijo sonriendo.

Si, te acomodo la ropa y va a venir mi madre.

Bueno ¿Qué cenaremos? –

No lo sé ¿Qué quiere cenar? –dijo sonriendo.

Lo que ustedes quieran mis amores – dijo con tanto amor.

Bueno mi amor –dijo suspirando.

¿Cómo están? –dijo el doctor.

Bien, hoy salimos a almorzar afuera, nos fuimos de compras y rini ahora me está ayudando a llevar las bolsas de compras a la cocina –

Qué bien –dijo sonriendo.

Bueno amor, nos vemos en una hora – dijo serena sonriendo.

Nos vemos, cuídense – dijo cortando el teléfono.

¡mamá ya termine! –dijo rini contenta.

Vamos a bañarnos, tu padre viene en una hora.

¿Armaremos el árbol? -dijo saltando de la alegría.

Si rini, lo armaremos cuando venga tu padre- dijo llevando a rini al baño para bañarse –

Al terminar de bañar a rini, se baño serena y llego darien…

Hola rini ¿y mamá? –dijo alzando a rini.

Mamá se está bañando, papá ¿armaremos el árbol de navidad? – dijo contenta.

Si, lo armaremos después de que yo me bañe – y la bajo al piso, y se fue directo al baño. –serena ya llegue –

Está bien, yo estoy bañándome –dijo desde el baño.

Si lo sé – y entra al baño.

¡Ya estoy saliendo darien! – dijo sin ver a darien y envolviéndose una toalla rosada.

No hay apuro – dijo sonriendo a su amor.

Y asusto a serena –me asustaste darien –

Perdóname, es que necesito saludarte – dijo abrazando a serena.

Pero ahora estoy toda mojada –dijo dándole un beso.

No me importa si estas mojada, yo te quiero dar un beso- y se besan, darien quedo mojado.

Mira te moje –dijo tocando su camisa.

No importa, me tengo que bañar – y serena se acordó que dejo a rini.

Tengo que ver a rini –dijo serena y darien la detiene.

Ya la vi, está jugando en la cocina- dijo sonriendo. –me gusta cómo te preocupas por tu hija y por mi –

Serena sale del baño y entra darien a bañarse, después de bañarse se fue al cuarto a cambiar y se recostó y se quedo dormido.

Mientras que serena.

Mamá ¿vamos a armar el árbol de navidad? –dijo rini a su mamá.

Si, ve a despertar a tu padre – dijo mientras preparaba la merienda.

Y se va a despertar a darien.

¡papá! – dijo acostándose a lado de darien.

¿Qué? –dijo abrazando a rini.

¡Papá vamos a armar el árbol de navidad! –dijo bostezando.

Ahí vamos hija –se volvió a dormir y en un minuto rini se durmió.

Serena estaba en la cocina, fue al cuarto de ella y vio la imagen más linda, darien estaba abrazando a su hija y estaban durmiendo.

Se fue a la cocina y suena el timbre, era su madre Ikuko y su padre Kenji.

Hola serena – dijo su padre contento.

Hola hija – dijo contenta. –venimos de la casa de sammy –

¿de sammy? – dijo serena. –vive muy lejos –

Lo sabemos serena – dijo Kenji.

¿y darien? – pregunto Ikuko.

Esta durmiendo con rini. –dijo sonriendo.

¿Lo puedes despertar? – pregunto Kenji a serena.

Si, siéntense – y se va a despertar a darien, pero darien ya estaba despierto.

¡Buenas tardes! –dijo darien sonriendo.

Buenas tardes darien –dijo Ikuko.

Buenas tardes ¿Cómo andas? –dijo Kenji.

Bien, recién me levanto –dijo sonriendo.

Tenemos que hablar, solo quedan 4 dias ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Kenji.

¡Kenji! Ya hablaremos, primero cenemos –dijo Ikuko.

Mientras ustedes estaban viajando y tú estabas durmiendo, yo hice la cena – dijo contenta.

¡Cenemos entonces! – dijo darien.

¿y rini? – dijo serena.

Esta durmiendo – dijo su esposo.

Darien ¿Qué cuenta la cama? –dijo Ikuko sonriendo. –na mentira…

Serena discúlpame, me quede dormido – dijo darien.

Está bien darien, sabía que estabas cansado, lo armaremos mañana –dijo sonriendo a su esposo.

Estaban cenando carne con papas a darien le gustaban las papas que hacia serena, porque tenían una salsa que solo ella preparaba.

Este año tenemos que pasar navidad con serena y año nuevo con sammy –dijo Ikuko.

Sammy vive muy lejos, ya nos aviso que viene con su familia, pero nosotros tenemos que estar alla en año nuevo – dijo serena.

Yo no tengo problemas ¿Cuántas horas son de viaje? –dijo darien.

Son 4 horas de viajes – dijo serena seria.

Y creo que son mas –dijo Kenji riéndose.

Si nosotros iremos ¿ustedes irán? –dijo darien.

Si aunque sea lejos, es nuestro hijo- dijo Kenji.

Si los entiendo, pero yo no quiero ir a su casa –serena dijo seria.

¿Por qué no quieres ir? –le pregunto su esposo.

No quiero viajar 4 horas de ida y 4 horas de vuelta –dijo serena seria.

¡Serena es tu hermano! –dijo Ikuko.

Si lo sé –dijo serena.

Ira, yo se que ira- dijo darien y queda mirando a serena.

Y rini se levanta.

¡hola abuela! –dijo saltando arriba de su abuela, Ikuko.

Hola rini ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sonriendo a su nieta favorita.

Bien, mi mamá y yo hoy fuimos al supermercado – dijo riendo.

Ah ¿fueron al supermercado? – dijo darien serio.

Si mi mamá me llevo a comer también – dijo contenta.

Terminaron de comer y Kenji e Ikuko se fueron a su casa.

Eran las 00hs y serena estaba lavando los platos.

Mi amor, lava los platos mañana- le dijo darien a serena.

Ya termino darien, ve y duerme – le dijo serena sonriendo y darien la abraza por atrás.

Vamos, quiero acostarme contigo, abrazarte y besarte –le susurraba al oído mientras le daba besos en el cuello a serena.

Ve darien – dijo sonriendo.

¡Dale serena! Rini se durmió, quiero acostarme contigo – le dijo susurrando y le da un beso en el cuello.

¡darien! Ya término – dijo riéndose.

Bueno, te espero acá abrazaditos, quiero sentir tu calor –le dijo sonriendo.

Darien espérame en la cama – le dijo sonriendo.

No quiero dormirme, si voy a acostarme sin ti, me duermo – y le da un beso en la mejilla. –necesito una secretaria ¿quieres ser mi secretaria?

Mmm no se, déjeme pensarlo –dijo terminando de lavar los platos, serena se dio vuelta y le da un beso a darien.

Doctor, me duele acá – dijo seduciendo a darien y mostrándole la cintura.

¿Cómo se llama? –dijo siguiéndole la corriente a su mujer.

Serena, doctor – dijo besando a darien.

¡Qué lindo beso! –dijo sonriendo y alzo a serena para llevársela al cuarto de ellos y aparece su hijita en la cocina.

¡papá! ¡mamá! –dijo dormida.

¡rini! –dijo serena sonrojada y bajándose de los brazos de su esposo. ¿Qué paso?

Quiero dormir con ustedes –dijo re dormida.

Duerme con mamá – dijo darien.

Yo quiero dormir contigo también papá – dijo durmiéndose.

Vamos rini, tu padre está cansado – la alzo y la llevo al cuarto de rini.

Duerme pequeña rini – dijo serena.

Serena se quedo con rini, eran 00:30hs hasta que rini quedo dormida, serena se durmió junto con ella.

Serena se cayó dormida de la cama, vio la hora y eran las 3 de la madrugada, se fue a dormir a su pieza y vio a darien durmiendo entonces se acostó, y darien la abrazo.

Te estuve esperando mi amor – darien le dijo susurrando al oído- ¿rini está durmiendo?

Si, ya se durmió – le dijo serena.

¿tienes ganas de jugar? –le dijo con voz seductora.

¿Ahora? –le dijo serena durmiéndose.

No te voy a dejar dormir – le dijo sonriendo.

¿quieres jugar? –le dijo sonriendo.

Sí, me gusta jugar contigo – le dijo darien y la abraza.

¿Mira si aparece rini? – le dijo serena.

La harás dormir de nuevo – le dijo sonriendo. –te amo mi amor –

Yo también – y lo besa.

Serena y darien se abrazan acostados y darien empezó a acariciarle el cabello rubio, serena le acariciaba los labios y empezaban a besarse con pasión y cada vez más pasión, hasta que darien con un juego le quitaba la camisa de serena y serena también le quito la camisa y serena se subió arriba de darien y gemía, luego le susurro al oído:

¿Qué te parece otro hijo? –dijo sonriendo serena.

No, por ahora solo los tres- dijo darien.

Serena se deslizaba sobre su esposo, era tanta la pasión que la cama chocaba con la pared y a darien no le importaba mucho ese ruido, solo quería estar con el amor de su vida.

¡Darien! Más despacio – decia susurrando. – rini está durmiendo-

¡Está dormida! Aparte eres tú la que golpea la cama con la pared –dijo sonriendo. – ¡tranquila! Tenemos toda la noche, mañana no trabajo –

En ese momento los dos se reían y siguieron hasta que los 2 quedaron completamente dormidos, eran las 7am y suena la alarma de serena.

¡Hay voy! – dijo muy cansada, por lo de esa noche.

¡ya mi amor no te apures! Descansa conmigo – dijo darien muy cansado también.

Tienes razón, pienso que tienes que trabajar – dijo volviendo a quedar dormida.

Dia 22 de diciembre.

Eran las 12hs y ellos seguían durmiendo. Y aparece rini.

¡mamá!- decia mientras despertaba a serena.

¿Qué pasa rini? – dijo su papá mirando a rini.

¡papá quiero comer! – dijo subiéndose a la cama de sus padres.

Ahí me levanto y cocinamos algo, tu madre está durmiendo, déjala descansar – dijo darien levantándose de la cama. –ve a tu cuarto, tengo que cambiarme –dijo tapándose con la sabana.

Está bien papá – y se retira del cuarto de sus padres.

Darien se levanto, limpio todo, le preparo el desayuno a rini y no sabía que desayunaba, le hizo un te rini no lo quiso, le preparo leche caliente y no lo quiso y le pregunto.

¿Qué tomas rini? –dijo darien rascándose la cabeza.

Papá quiero yogur – dijo enojada.

¿pero dónde está el yogur? –dijo buscando en la heladera.

Mamá no compro yogur ayer – dijo cruzándose los brazos.

Entonces toma un té –dijo serio.

¡Yo quiero yogur! – dijo gritando.

¡pero no hay rini! –dijo su padre enojado.

¡Cómprame yogur! –dijo rini cruzada de brazos.

A la tarde tendrás yogur, quieres te o no –dijo serio.

Quiero yogur – dijo llorando.

Rini ¡no hay yogur de donde quieres que saque! –dijo serio.

Del supermercado, mamá siempre me compra sea de dia o noche – dijo enojada con los brazos cruzados.

¿Mamá se va a cualquier horario por un yogur? –pregunto darien a su hija.

Si, ella es más buena que tú – dijo dándose la vuelta - ¡mamá quiero yogur! –dijo empezando a correr para el cuarto de su madre.

¡no rini! Esta durmiendo – dijo su padre corriendo atrás de ella, y rini logra llegar al cuarto de su madre.

¡mamá quiero yogur! – dijo moviendo a serena.

¿Qué rini? –dijo despertándose.

¡no rini! –dijo enojado –comerás yogur a la tarde – dijo regañando a su hija.

Mamá quiero yogur –dijo llorando.

¡hay me olvide! –dijo sentándose en la cama rápido. –perdona rini ayer me olvide tu yogur-

Serena, no hay, no hay yogur que tome té –dijo mirando a rini.

Darien es una nena, yo la acostumbre así –

Pero serena no puedes levantarte a la hora que ella quiera el yogur –dijo serio.

Rini ahí me levanto y vamos al supermercado y compramos yogur ¿quieres? –dijo serena sonriendo a su hija que estaba seria.

Si mamá- dijo sonriendo y le saca la lengua a su padre.

¡qué mal educada te hizo tu madre! –dijo enojado.

Ve rini, yo me baño y salimos –dijo serena sonriendo.

Serena se levanto, se baño, se cambio y fue directo a la cocina.

¿Mamá vamos? –dijo rini sonriendo.

Si, rini ahí vamos –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo amaneciste amor? –dijo darien.

Bien, muy tarde y nadie me despertó –dijo serena.

Pensé que tus deberes eran fáciles, pero veo que no. –dijo sonriendo a su mujer.

¿vamos al supermercado? –dijo serena.

No, me quedo –dijo darien.

Si, mamá que se quede, yo no quiero que valla con nosotras – dijo enojada.

¡Rini! –dijo seria. –tu padre ira con nosotras, no puedes ser una nena caprichosa – dijo regañando a rini.

¡pero mamá! No me quiere dar yogur – dijo llorando.

No hay rini ¿de dónde quieres que saque yogur? – dijo su padre serio.

¡basta! Rini vamos al supermercado – dijo serena enojada, le sacaron la paciencia. –y la próxima vez levántenme –

Vallan, serena te espero con el desayuno hecho – dijo sonriendo a serena.

Está bien darien –dijo sonriente.

Serena y rini fueron otra vez al supermercado y compraron yogur para toda la semana, compraron cosas para la casa y rini quiso preparar un pastel, para la tarde. Luego de ahí rini quiso ir de compras pero serena no quiso porque darien estaba en la casa esperándola con el desayuno, al llegar del supermercado.

¿Cómo estuvo la compra? –dijo darien.

Mamá no quiso llevarme de compras, pero me compro yogur – dijo contenta.

Ya le compre para toda la semana- dijo sonriente.

Que mal la educaste –dijo mirando a rini como comía el yogur.

No la eduque mal, es que sabe que puede tener todo lo que quiera – dijo serena sonriendo.

Ahora le voy a quitar todo lo que tiene –dijo darien riéndose.

¡mamá! Mira a darien –dijo rini seria y que sorprendió hasta a la misma serena.

¿Qué dijiste? –dijo darien serio.

Que ahora eres darien –dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

¡serena! –dijo enojado.

Guau –dijo dando un suspiro. –jamás me dijo serena –

¡Ahora este darien no te va a comprar más yogur! –dijo darien enojado.

Serena no supo que decir, así que solo quedaron desayunando, ella nunca escucho a rini decirla darien a su padre, solo decia papá. Al terminar de desayunar y serena empezó a cocinar tocan la puerta y era sammy.

¡Hola darien! –dijo abrazando a darien, porque se veían una vez por año. -¿Cómo anda la familia?

Bien, hoy mi hija se enojo conmigo, pero bien ¿y tu familia?

Bien, momo debe estar cocinando – dijo contento.

Me entere la noticia ¡felicidades! – dijo sonriendo.

¿Quién les conto? – dijo sammy.

¡Mi suegro me cuenta todo! ¿De cuantos meses esta? –

De 2 meses recién, pero es re lindo –

Si lo sé – dijo darien sonriendo.

¿mi hermanita? –dijo sammy.

En la cocina, cocinando – dijo darien. Y sammy entra a la cocina.

¡Hola hermanita! –dijo contento.

¡Hola sammy! ¿Cómo están?- dijo muy contenta.

¡Bien, debes saber la noticia! –dijo sammy sonriendo.

No ¿Qué noticia? –dijo serena mirando a darien.

Momo está embarazada de dos meses – dijo sammy.

¿enserio? –dijo sorprendida.

Sí, estoy muy contento – dijo sammy sonriente.

¿Y nos vemos en 2 dias? – pregunto darien.

Sí, nos vemos en navidad y luego ustedes van a nuestra casa. – dijo sammy mirando a serena.

Si lo sé hermanito – dijo sonriendo.

Bueno vine a hacer visita de doctor y me voy a visitar a mis padres – dijo yéndose.

Sammy se había ido, quedo darien en el comedor. Fue hacia la cocina con serena y la abraza por detrás…

Has oído mi amor –dijo darien sonriendo.

¡Si ya eh oído! –dijo riéndose.

Tienes que ir – dijo darien.

Si, iremos – dijo dándose la vuelta y acomodando su camisa blanca.

¿Quieres seducirme? –dijo el pelinegro gruñéndole en el oído.

¿No sé? –dijo robándole un beso.

¿Hoy salimos? –dijo en el oído de su mujer.

¿Los tres? –dijo serena en voz alta. Y darien suspiro.

Siempre estás pendiente de rini –dijo soltándola. – quiero que salgamos solo tú y yo, nadie mas –

No podemos dejarla sola – dijo serena.

Mi amor, hace mucho no tenemos una luna de miel, porque siempre estas al pendiente de rini, sé que es nuestra hija y la amo, pero quiero que estemos solos los dos –dijo darien mirando a los ojos a su mujer.

¡Rini no molesta darien! –dijo serena y suspiro.

Si que molesta, porque no podemos hacer nada, siempre tenemos un límite por rini, mira lo que paso anoche, te estuve esperando en la cama dos horas –dijo darien serio.

Sé que tienes razón, pero… -no la dejo terminar.

¿pero qué serena? Ni tú sabes que responderme, porque sabes que tengo razón – dijo darien abrazando a serena.

y rini ¿con quién queda? –dijo serena.

¿con tus padres? – dijo darien.

Mi madre estará muy contenta, pero mi padre… - no la dejo terminar.

¡Tu padre estará muy feliz! –dijo darien.

Dejame preguntarle – agarro el teléfono y llamo a la casa de sus padres y atendió Ikuko.

¡hola serena! –dijo Ikuko por el teléfono.

¡hola mamá! ¿hoy estarás en tu casa? –dijo serena.

No serena, hoy salgo con tu padre y no vuelvo hasta mañana al medio dia ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitabas? –dijo Ikuko.

A no por nada ¡solo quería saber que hacías! –dijo y colgó el teléfono.

¿Qué hace? –dijo darien.

Nada, está ocupada también – y va rini.

¡Hola mamá! ¿Qué vamos a comer? –dijo sonriendo.

Lo que ves rini –dijo sonriendo.

¿Y a mí no me saludas? –dijo darien.

¿te conozco? –rini le dijo seria.

Si me conoces – dijo darien mirando a su esposa.

¡Rini basta! Deja de tratar mal a tu padre –dijo enojada.

El no me quiso dar yogur – dijo rini haciendo pucherito.

Como una nena de tu edad va a hablar así – dijo serena regañando a rini.

Perdóname mamá – dijo bajando su cabeza.

Almorzaron lasaña que preparaba serena una vez al mes, después de cenar, a la tarde armaron el árbol de navidad y rini hizo el pastel con su mamá a la noche… cenaron ravioles con salsa roja y serena luego llevo a rini a su cama dormida y se va a buscar la ropa para bañarse con darien, entra y ve a darien saliendo de la ducha con una toalla azul tapando sus partes íntimas.

Pensé que no te bañarías conmigo –dijo darien poniéndose la bata todo mojado.

No importa, me daré un baño con tina, necesito descansar – dijo muy cansada.

Está bien, báñate tranquila, te esperare en la cama amor –dijo dándole un beso y yéndose al cuarto de ellos.

Serena estuvo en el baño 45 minutos y salió relajada, se fue a acostar con el perfume que hacía que darien se vuelva loco de amor.

mi amor – le dijo darien.

¿Qué pasa darien? –dijo con sueño.

¿tú quieres volverme loco? –pregunto mientras abrazaba a serena. –ese perfume dulce me encanta – dijo dándole besos en el hombro y llego hasta el cuello.

¡darien! –dijo sonriendo.

Mmm te lo pusiste apropósito ¿verdad? – dijo susurrando en el oído de serena.

No darien, este perfume me relaja y necesito descansar – dijo serena con sueño.

¡pero serena! – dijo darien suplicándole.

darien mañana hablare con mi madre y le diré si puede llevarla a su casa solo una noche – dijo serena.

¡está bien! Perdóname – dijo soltando a serena y serena se durmió, a las 3am serena empezó a sentirse rara y pensó que darien se había ido, porque se sintió sola, ella miro hacia atrás y vio que darien estaba muy alejado de ella y se sentía sola porque le faltaba el calor de darien.

Serena se acerco a él, lo abrazo y darien volvió a sentir el perfume de serena, se despertó y sintió el calor de serena, la abrazo y serena se puso en el pecho de darien.

Te amo ¿sabes? – le dijo serena.

Yo también Te amo, serena – dijo darien.

Perdóname si te trate mal – dijo serena acariciando su pecho desnudo.

No, perdóname a mí, porque me olvide de vos y solo pensé en mí – dijo darien acariciando a serena.

Serena beso a darien con mucho amor, darien solo la besaba.

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo serena sonriendo.

No quiero molestarte – dijo darien.

¿Qué pasa doctor, acaso no puedes jugar? – dijo serena poniéndose en cuatro, moviendo la cola y hacerse la perrita.

¿quieres jugar? – dijo darien sonriendo.

¿no se? ¿me ayudas a decidirlo? – dijo serena.

Claro que si – dijo agarrando a serena y besándola.

Y aparece rini…

¡mamá! – dijo llorando.

¡hay dios! – dijo darien volviendo a acostarse.

¿Qué paso rini? – dijo serena.

¡mamá tuve una pesadilla! – dijo rini.

no importa rini, estas con nosotros – dijo serena suspirando.

¿papá? – dijo rini.

¿Qué quieres rini? – dijo dándose la y mirando a su hija.

¿papá que estaban haciendo? – dijo rini mientras serena miraba a darien.

Eh rini, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, se dan besos –dijo serena.

¿en la cama? – dijo rini y darien no sabía que decir.

¿En cualquier parte? – dijo rini.

¡rini! Duérmete o tendrás otra pesadilla – dijo darien serio.

Bueno pero puedo decirles algo, sin que se enojen – dijo riéndose.

¿Qué rini? – pregunto serena.

Quiero tener un hermanito – dijo rini.

¿Qué? – dijo darien, sorprendido por las palabras de su hija.

Si, darien un hermanito para rini – dijo serena suplicándole.

¡No! – dijo darien pensativo.

Dale papá ¿sí? – dijo sonriendo.

Bueno, no se vemos – dijo darien sonriendo.

Serena y rini celebraron.

En 15 minutos rini se durmió, serena y darien seguían despiertos…

Serena ¿estás embarazada? –pregunto darien. –porque ya me habías dicho que quieres un bebé –

No darien, no estoy embarazada, pero quiero tener otro hijo –dijo serena acariciando a rini.

¿y porque no me lo dijiste? – dijo darien.

Porque tú me dijiste que no querías – dijo serena.

ahora no, más adelante serena – dijo darien. – Aunque estaría muy lindo tener otro bebé, seriamos una familia más grande – dijo darien sonriendo y pensando en ese nuevo bebé.

Hoy hablare con mi madre, iré a casa de mis padres ¿vamos? –dijo serena.

¿a qué hora vas? – dijo darien acariciando el cabello de rini.

a las 17hs iré –dijo serena.

Si, vamos – dijo darien.

Y se duermen rini durmió entre los dos, a la mañana serena se levanto, se baño y limpio toda la casa.

Dia 23 de diciembre…

Serena se sentía rara ya hace dos semanas, pero no le daba mucha atención, estaba haciendo su desayuno y darien la abrazo por detrás.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunto darien abrazándola por detrás.

Bien ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno? – dijo serena.

No, deja que yo me lo prepare – dijo dándole un beso a serena.

Hoy hablare con mi madre.

Le preguntaras lo de rini – dijo darien.

Si, le preguntare si puede quedase con rini esta noche.

Bueno ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –dijo sonriendo.

No tengo ganas de hacer algo, quiero dormir – dijo serena bostezando.

¿dormir? Serena ¿dormiste anoche? – dijo sonriendo.

No lo sé, duermo re mal con ustedes dos – dijo enojada.

Serena no es la primera vez que dormimos los 3 juntos y nunca te quejaste – dijo serio.

¡No me dejaron dormir! Esta noche dormiré en el sillón – dijo serena enojada.

¡Duerme donde quieras! – dijo darien olvidándose que anoche iban a salir.

Darien esa mañana se fue a casa de sus suegros a hablar con su Kenji para saber que comerían en la navidad y también estaba su cuñado sammy.

¡hola darien! Pasa – dijo Kenji muy contento.

¡hola darien! – dijo sammy contento.

¡hola! Vine a visitarlos para saber que cenaremos ese dia – dijo darien.

Es lo que estamos pensando, no sabemos qué van a cocinar – dijo Kenji.

¿Mamá no te dijo que iba a cocinar? – pregunto sammy.

No, me dijo que ella no va a cocinar ¿y serena? – pregunto Kenji.

Serena se levanto rara y está un poco enojada, no va a querer si le pregunto ahora ¿y momo? – dijo darien sonriendo.

Momo… – dijo pensativo. – ¡no se! – dijo riéndose.

¿compraremos comida? – dijo Kenji.

Rini va a estar contenta – dijo riéndose darien.

No confió mucho en los restaurantes – dijo sammy rascándose la cabeza.

Serena cocina rico – dijo Kenji mirando a darien.

¡Pregúntenle! – dijo darien sonriendo. – ¿pero ahora? –preguntaba darien.

Si darien ahora, ahí llamo a serena – dijo tomando su teléfono y llamando a la casa chiba.

Sonaba el teléfono y atiende una nena…

¡hola! ¿Quién habla? – dijo rini.

¿Está tu mamá? – dijo Kenji.

¿Departe de quien? – dijo rini y serena le saca el teléfono.

¿hola quien habla? – dijo serena con tono serio.

Serena soy tu padre – dijo Kenji serio y miro a darien.

Ha hola papá ¿Qué paso? – dijo serena.

Estamos acá con darien y sammy, pensando en quien va a cocinar la cena del 24 ¿puedes cocinar tu? – dijo sonriendo.

¿está darien? – dijo serena.

Si esta acá, al frente mío – dijo mirando a darien.

¿y mamá no puede cocinar? – dijo serena.

No quiere serena – dijo Kenji.

¿Y momo? – pregunto serena.

Momo no va a querer – dijo Kenji.

Yo tampoco quiero cocinar – dijo seria. -¡pásame con darien! –

Darien, quiere hablar contigo – dijo serio y con la mano le indico que serena lo mataría.

Si, amor – dijo darien.

¡Darien yo no voy a cocinar! Si quieres almorzar cocina tú – dijo enojada.

¡Serena ahora estoy ocupado! – dijo serio.

Estas ocupado hablando con mi padre y con sammy, yo no cocinare ¿has oído? – dijo enojada.

¿y rini que comerá? – dijo enojado.

No lo sé, yo no cocinare, no tengo hambre o llévala a almorzar a un restauran – dijo serena.

¿restauran? Ustedes dos están mal acostumbradas, ahí voy, pero iré solo con rini – dijo darien.

Y serena le corto…

¡serena! ¡serena! – miro el teléfono. -¡me corto!

¿Qué le pasa a serena? – pregunto Kenji.

La verdad no sé, se levanto enojada y dijo que no la dejamos dormir – dijo darien.

¿Por eso se enojo? – dijo sammy quedando con la boca abierta.

Aunque no lo creas, serena es así – dijo Kenji.

Bueno me iré a llevar a mi hija a un lugar para comer – dijo sonriendo.

¿y serena? – pregunto Kenji.

Serena dijo que no quiere comer, así que hoy tendremos salida de padre e hija, nos vemos mándenle saludos a Ikuko y a momo – dijo yéndose.

Llego a su casa y rini estaba jugando en el piso con sus muñecas…

¡hola rini! ¿y mamá? – pregunto darien.

Mamá está durmiendo y dijo que no la moleste nadie – dijo rini.

¿quieres comer? –pregunto darien.

¡Sí! ¿saldremos a comer? – dijo re contenta.

Si vístete y vayamos a almorzar – dijo darien sonriendo.

Rini se cambio y salieron a almorzar a 5 cuadras de su casa, rini comió su comida favorita y darien también, después comieron un helado grande y llegaron a su casa…

Darien fue a su habitación y serena seguía durmiendo.

¡Mi amor! – dijo darien sentándose en la cama.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo serena dormida.

¿estás bien? – pregunto darien mientras le tocaba la frente por si tenía fiebre.

Si, dejame dormir – dijo enojada.

¿Iremos a la casa de tus padres? – dijo acariciándole su mano.

Si ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto serena.

Son las 16:45hs – le dijo darien mirando su reloj.

Ahí voy, me bañare y saldremos para alla – dijo levantándose de la cama rápido, se le nublo la vista y se volvió a sentar con una mano se sostenía de la pared y con la otra mano se tapo los ojos.

¿estás bien? – dijo darien preocupado.

Sí, estoy bien –dijo yéndose al baño. Y darien abrió la puerta del baño…

¿amor estas bien? –pregunto darien.

Si darien estoy bien – dijo entrando a la ducha.

Serena ¿no estarás embarazada? –pregunto el morocho.

No, ya me hice un test y me salió negativo – dijo mientras se bañaba.

¿cuándo te lo hiciste? –pregunto darien.

La semana pasada – dijo serena y sale de la ducha –ahora me dejaras bañarme o tengo que seguir respondiendo tu pregunta – dijo serena.

Está bien, báñate tranquila, me voy ¡te amo! –dijo darien cerrando la puerta, se sonrió y entro a bañarse con serena.

¡darien! – dijo mientras se bañaba –

¿No puedo bañarme contigo? – dijo sonriéndole.

Si, puedes ¡pero no me mires! – dijo dándose la vuelta.

¡Mi amor! Perdóname por no dejarte dormir, la próxima vez que rini venga a dormir con nosotros me iré al cuarto de rini ¿me perdonas? – dijo abrazándola por detrás.

¿Me prometes que te irás a dormir al cuarto de rini? – dijo sonriendo.

Si, te lo prometo – dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso a la mujer que tenía en frente de el.

Los dos salieron de bañarse y se cambiaron, serena se puso un vestido corto color rosado con blanco, unos zapatos color blanco con 3cm de alto y darien se puso una camisa a cuadros con un jean color azul oscuro y las zapatillas.

Rini se puso un vestido acampanado color azul y unos zapaos negros.

Salieron de la casa y en 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de los padres de serena, también estaba sammy y momo que tenia la panza un poco grande.

¡hola familia! ¿Cómo están? – dijo tan sonriente que Kenji y sammy miraron a darien.

Yo que les dije se levanto rara – dijo darien sonriendo.

¿Cómo estas serena? – dijo Ikuko.

Muy bien mamá – dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo esta mi sobrinita favorita? – dijo Ikuko y sammy la miro.

Bueno después van a ser dos – dijo avergonzada mientras abrazaba a rini.

¿y cómo están tus padres? – dijo Kenji riéndose.

Ahora bien – dijo rini.

¿Por qué ahora bien? –pregunto Ikuko.

Porque hoy pelearon todo el dia – dijo mirando a serena.

¡rini! – dijo serena.

¿Qué mamá? – dijo rini y con la mirada serena le dijo todo – perdón mamá – dijo agachando su cabeza.

¿Cómo que pelearon? – dijo Ikuko.

Si y por teléfono también – dijo sammy riéndose. Darien y serena se habían ido a la cocina.

Anoche estaban muy bien – dijo rini.

¿Por qué? – dijo Kenji.

Mi mamá y mi papá estaban en la cama besan… - y llego serena.

¡rini! – dijo serena seria.

¿Qué mamá? – dijo bajando su cabeza.

Te llama tu papá – dijo serena y se sentó.

Así que anoche rini no los dejo jugar – dijo sammy sonriendo.

Tiene razón darien, es una nena mal educada – dijo cruzando sus brazos.

¡es verdad entonces! – dijo Kenji, mientras todos se reían.

Y bueno, es el amor – dijo momo.- cuando nosotros tengamos a nuestro bebe ya no lo vamos a poder hacer todos los dias – dijo momo y sammy la quedo mirando.

¿es verdad eso? – dijo preocupado.

Si es verdad, cuando tengan a su primer hijo ya no va a ser lo mismo – dijo mientras se reía. –serena no nos dejaba hacer nada y Kenji se enojaba – dijo Ikuko y serena se acordaba de darien.

Seguro – dijo serena en voz baja y su hermano la escucho. –ha a serena le pasa eso – dijo mientras se reían y llego darien.

¿Qué paso? – dijo darien, mientras los demás se reían.

Mi amor, ven siéntate – dijo y darien se sentó. -¿y rini?

Se quedo jugando con la computadora – dijo sonriéndole.

¿a ustedes les pasa lo mismo? – pregunto Ikuko.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo darien, porque no sabía de que hablaban.

Que cuando tuvieron a rini, ya no fue lo mismo – dijo momo.

No, no cambio nada – dijo sin pensar en las noches.

Ha… porque cuando nació serena, Kenji y yo ya no lo hacíamos todos los dias, como a él le gustaba y Kenji se enojaba– dijo sonriendo y darien se empezó a reír.

¡es verdad! Me enojo – dijo y serena estaba roja como un tomate.

A ti te pasara igual – dijo Kenji mirando a sammy.

Pero momo y yo no lo hacemos todos los dias – dijo sammy.

¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto? – dijo serena en vos baja.

Pero ahora estamos buscando el segundo – dijo darien haciendo que serena se ponga más colorada.

Pensé que todo eso era íntimo – dijo serena en voz muy baja.

¿el segundo? – dijo Kenji. -¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? –pregunto serio.

No sé, rini nos dijo ayer que quería tener un hermanito – dijo serena.

Y una semana antes, serena me dijo que quería otro bebe y yo lo pensé ayer y estaría muy lindo – dijo contento.

Ustedes están locos – dijo sammy.

Osea que tendré 3 nietos- dijo Ikuko re contenta.

¿y mira si tienes mellizos? –dijo momo.

¡no, por favor! –dijo serena.

Yo quiero un hermanito mamá – dijo rini mientras los escuchaba de la puerta.

Rini ¿hace cuanto estas ahí? – dijo darien, por todo lo que habían hablado.

Recién vengo – dijo con una pelota en la mano. -¿quiero que juguemos papá?

Ahí voy rini –dijo darien.

Rini ¿Dónde quieres que jueguen si no hay patio? – dijo serena.

Serena… –darien le dijo con amor. – ahí voy rini – rini se fue afuera.

¿vamos darien? –dijo Kenji señalándole para donde se fue rini.

Si ¿vamos sammy? Así aprendes a ser un padre. –dijo sonriéndole.

¿mi amor te quedas? –dijo sammy a momo.

Puedo estar sola – dijo sonriendo.

Y se fueron afuera a jugar con rini a la pelota…

Y quedaron Ikuko, momo y serena, hablando de todas sus cosas, serena les conto su pelea con darien, momo les conto de sus peleas con sammy y Ikuko contaba sus peleas con Kenji. Así estubieron toda la tarde conversando, hasta que se hizo de noche y llegaron los hombres del patio, estaban re transpirados y rini también estaba transpirada.

Darien llegas y te bañas, vos también rini – dijo serena.

A mi amor, no seas así – dijo abrazando a serena.

¡darien estas transpirado! – dijo serena quejándose.

No importa – dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué cenamos? – dijo Kenji.

¿Quién cocina?- dijo sammy.

Yo no tengo ganas de cocinar – dijo serena y miro a darien.

¿quieres ir al restauran? – pregunto darien.

Si –dijo serena con tranquilidad.

¿Por qué no vamos todos? – dijo sammy.

No confió en los restaurantes – dijo momo con desconfianza.

¡Vamos! Es re lindo que te sirvan – dijo serena.

Con razón te gusta tanto los restaurantes –dijo darien sonriendo.

Y rini está igual – dijo serena alzando a su hija.

¿vamos momo? – dijo serena suplicándole. –no quiero cocinar – dijo seria.

Está bien, vamos – dijo momo sonriente.

Pero primero se tienen que dar una ducha estos hombres y mi bebe – dijo sonriendo.

Bueno nos vamos, en 30 minutos venimos – dijo darien.

¿Pero nosotros? – dijo sammy.

Si, quieres ven a bañarte a casa, te presto ropa – dijo darien.

Bueno vamos momo – dijo sammy

Se fueron, llegaron a la casa chiba, darien fue a bañarse y después sammy, se vistieron y salieron de nuevo para la casa de sus padres, después de ahí fueron a un restauran muy delicado…

¡esto es muy lindo! –dijo momo sonrojada.

¡momo! Aunque no lo creas hace 5 dias vine aquí con rini –dijo serena.

Tu porque te acostumbraste – dijo darien abrazando a serena.

Y llega el mesero muy elegante…

¡hola doctor chiba! ¿mesa para 3? –dijo el mesero sonriente.

¿Cómo sabe que mi esposo es doctor? –pregunto serena.

Una vez atendió a mi hija, estaba en un mal estado y él fue el único que se apresuro a atenderme –dijo sonriente el mozo. – ¡la mejor mesa para su familia! –

Gracias, mesa para 7 – dijo el doctor sonriente.

Eres muy conocido darien –dijo Kenji.

Me gusta mi trabajo – dijo sentándose.

Al sentarse, cada uno pedía su comida favorita, momo no sabía que pedir, Ikuko y Kenji pidieron la misma comida, darien, no pidió mucho, serena y rini pidieron la misma comida y serena pidió todo lo que pudo pedir, estaban cenando y serena comía un montón…

¡mi amor! Cena más despacio –dijo darien mirando a serena.

¡darien! – dijo con la boca llena. –mmm – dijo pensativa.

Come y después habla –dijo serio.

Mmm ¡esta buenísimo! –dijo saboreándose. – ¡darien hoy no comí! –

¡porque te enojaste! Por eso no comiste –dijo serio.

Bueno, porque me haces enojar – dijo seria.

¡bueno pelean en sus casas! –dijo sammy.

No estoy peleando, le estoy diciendo que coma despacio –dijo darien.

¡bueno no cenare entonces! –dijo serena cruzándose de brazos.

¡hay serena! ¿ya te enojas? –dijo serio.

No, me llene –dijo enojada. –me haces dar ganas de devolver la comida –dijo seria.

¿no estás embarazada? –dijo darien sonriente.

¡¿estás embarazada serena!? –pregunto Ikuko contenta.

¡no estoy embarazada! Ya me hice todo –dijo serena.

¡bueno come! – dijo darien.

¡Me llene! –dijo serena.

Pediste tanto para cenar, claro total tú, no pagas –dijo darien sonriente.

Claro, yo pido y tu pagas –dijo sonriendo.

¡qué mal acostumbrada están! –dijo darien riéndose.

¿y quién la mal acostumbro? –dijo momo sonriente.

Enserio, yo les di todo desde el principio, ayer rini se enojo conmigo porque no había yogur y me dijo darien, ¿pueden creerlo? Primera vez que me dijo darien, me enoje y serena me decia "es chica darien" –dijo darien.

Tu nos mal acostumbraste, después vienen las consecuencias-dijo serena.

Ahora porque saben que darien tiene para darles, miren si no tienen –dijo sammy.

¡mama quiero un hermanito! –dijo rini.

Solo abres tu boca para decir ¡mama quiero un hermanito! –dijo darien.

Y así estuvieron, luego hablaron de sammy y momo, pudieron convencer a serena que cocine en noche buena, y lo hacían en casa de los padres de serena, mientras estaban en casa de los padres de serena.

Mama ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? –dijo rini.

No, rini, mañana iremos de compras –dijo serena.

¿otra vez de compras? –pregunto darien.

Esta vez iré a comprarme ropa e iré a embellecerme –dijo sonriendo.

¡quédate rini! –dijo darien.

Bueno, mañana iré a la tarde a bañarme, mamá cómprame el vestido –dijo rini.

Si ya lo sé –dijo sonriente.

Y se van, sammy y momo se quedaron a dormir en la casa de los padres de sammy.

Darien y serena llegan a su casa y serena vio el desastre que habían dejado en el baño y se puso a limpiar.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto darien.

Estoy limpiando ¿o no ves? –dijo serena.

Deja eso mi amor, mañana limpio –dijo darien.

Ya término –dijo lavando el trapo de piso y lo puso a secarse.

¡vamos a dormir! –dijo sonriendo.

Si –dijo serena, llendo a su cuarto, darien se acostó y serena se cambio, se puso su piyama, hacía calor. Sé puso una remera corta que le quedaba en el ombligo y un short muy corto.

¡estás muy linda! –dijo darien.

Gracias, pero quiero dormir –dijo cerrando sus ojos.

¡pero yo quiero jugar! –dijo sonriendo.

Darien mañana hago muchas cosas, quiero descansar –dijo abrazando a darien.

¡Dormiste todo el dia! –dijo sonriendo.

¿un ratito? –pregunto serena sonriéndole.

Un ratito –dijo darien sonriéndole.

Esa vez empezó darien, porque se notaba que serena estaba cansada, pasando el tiempo serena se iba despertando y se despertó del todo, ninguno de los dos tuvo sueño, serena tenía que salir de su casa a las 6am, ir de compras y a las 7am a casa de sus padres.

24 de diciembre..

Serena y darien muy agotados, serena quedo en el pecho de darien y empezaban a tener sueño, serena vio que estaba aclareciendo, los pájaros cantaban en su ventana y se acordó que tenía que salir a las 6am…

¿amor qué hora es? –pregunto serena.

Son las 6:36am –dijo mirando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y serena se levanto rápido.

¿Qué hora es? –dijo en voz alta.

Las 6:37am –dijo darien sentándose. -¿Por qué?-

¡hay no! –dijo agarrándose la cabeza – a las 6am tenia que estar en el shopping y a las 7:00am tengo que ir a mi manicura –dijo llendo al baño.

¡¿quieres que te acompañe?! – grito para que serena lo escuche.

¡por favor! De ahí te irás a la casa de mi padre –dijo serena.

Sí, tengo que ver que necesita –dijo darien.

Serena se baño con darien y se cambiaron, salieron a las 6:55am y llegaron al shopping a las 7:15am, de ahí darien fue a casa de su suegro y serena termino de comprar, no fue a la manicura, fue a un doctor, porque su test le dio positivo y quería que sea una sorpresa para darien en esa noche…

¿usted ya tiene un hijo? –pregunto el doctor.

Si, tiene ella 5 añitos –dijo sonriente.

Bueno, esta re bien el bebe, aquí tiene la ecografía del bebe y esta de 2 semanas –dijo el doctor sonriente.

¡gracias doctor! –dijo contenta y llego a su casa.

Dejo las bolsas ahí y escondió el regalo de darien en un cuadro que le gustaba mucho a serena y recibió una llamada de darien.

¡hola amor! ¿estás en casa? –pregunto darien.

Si mi amor -dijo contenta.

¿puedes traer la ropa que nos pondremos en esta noche? –dijo darien.

Si amor, ahí llevo – dijo serena y corto.

Llego a casa de sus padres y puso todo en la pieza de sus padres, escondió los regalos en el ropero de Ikuko, para que rini no lo vea.

¡hola! –dijo serena contenta.

Mmm ¿Qué te paso? –dijo momo.

Estoy re contenta –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡te atendieron bien anoche hermanita! –dijo sammy.

¡sammy cállate! ¿mi esposo? – dijo serena.

Salió con su suegro –

Y serena fue con Ikuko, serena cocino como le gustaba a darien, solo había que ponerlo a cocinar 15minutos y llega darien y abraza a serena por detrás.

¿me lo estas cocinando como a mí me gusta? –dijo darien sonriéndole.

Sí, pero no digas nada –dijo sonriente y llegan a la cocina, pero no los sintieron. -¿Cómo la pasaste en el camino?-

Re bien, no hay problemas –dijo sonriendo mientras cocinaba lo que le gustaba a rini.

¿Por qué no descansas? –dijo darien.

Hay cosas para hacer, no tengo tiempo de dormir –

¿no sé como la entiendes? –dijo sammy.

Ayer peleaban y hoy están abrazados – dijo Kenji.

se como conversarla, la conozco hace 15 años –dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

Serena ¿estás haciendo lo que le gusta a rini y a darien? –dijo Ikuko.

Ya cocino así –dijo sonriente.

Serena estuvo cocinando hasta las 17hs, después baño a rini y ella se baño con darien, sammy se baño después de momo y Kenji con Ikuko fueron los últimos, serena se quedo dormida en el sillón.

Serena ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? –dijo momo.

Shh, está cansada, no durmió en toda la noche –dijo darien mirándola.

Bueno, cuando despierte le digo –dijo momo.

Y ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo darien.

Quiero que me ayude hacer un regalo para sammy-dijo contenta.

Dile a Ikuko, está desocupada –dijo y momo fue con su suegra.

¡mi amor está cansada! –dijo sonriendo y alzo a serena, y se despertó.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo dormida.

Vamos a descansar un rato –dijo mientras la llevaba a su vieja habitación.

Acostó a serena y se acostó a lado de su amor, la abrazo y se durmieron, darien después se levanto para ir al baño y se encontró con rini.

Papá ¿Dónde está mamá? –dijo rini bostezando.

Ven, estamos descansando, pero prométeme que no te pondrás a molestar –dijo sonriente.

Si, papá no la molestare –dijo rini y darien el alzo, al llegar al cuarto de rini se durmió y puso a rini en medio de los dos. Rini quedo abrazando a serena. Mientras que en lo de los demás.

¿y darien? –pregunto Kenji.

Recién lo vi con rini, entrando al cuarto que era de serena –dijo Ikuko.

Serena estaba durmiendo en el sillón – dijo momo.

¿Estarán durmiendo? –pregunto Ikuko.

Seguro, deben estar durmiendo, voy a ir a despertar a darien –dijo Kenji.

Kenji iba subiendo las escaleras, llego al pasillo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una familia muy unida, por ese momento le gusto haber visto esa imagen…

¡darien! –dijo Kenji y darien se levanta.

¡Shh! Ahí me levanto – dijo levantándose y acomodando a rini.

Y se van a la cocina…

¿y serena? –dijo momo.

Esta durmiendo – dijo darien. –no durmió nada anoche –dijo sonriendo.

Darien quería avisarte que son las 22hs –dijo Kenji.

Bueno, ahí la levanto- dijo yéndose al cuarto donde estaba serena.

¿por qué no durmió mi hermanita? –pregunto sammy.

Cosas de matrimonio –dijo darien riéndose y se fue al cuarto. – ¡mi amor! –dijo darien a serena.

¿Qué pasa darien? –dijo serena con sus ojos cerrados.

Ya son las 22hs, tenemos que ir a cenar –dijo darien acariciándole el cabello de la rubia.

¡Eres muy lindo! –dijo serena sentándose y dejando que rini siga durmiendo.

¡vos sos mas linda! – dijo besándola con amor y entra Ikuko.

¡Ups! Disculpen, solo vine a decirles que ya está servida la cena – dijo sonriendo.

¡gracias mamá! –dijo serena sonriente.

Serena y darien se cambiaron, serena se puso un vestido acampanado tela suave color blanco y unos zapatos transparentes taco chino y de 5cm, darien se puso una camisa a rayas con celeste y blanco, una bermuda color gris oscuro y unas zapatillas negras.

Serena levanto a rini y la vistió con una mini falda color azul y una camisa color blanco, ajustado al cuerpo y unos zapatos blancos…

Y fueron a sentarse…

¿Qué paso serenita? –dijo sammy.

Tengo sueño –dijo riéndose.

Mi amor no durmió –dijo darien abrazándola.

¿Por qué serena? –pregunto sammy riéndose.

Yo si dormi, pero no dormi siesta –dijo rini.

Tuvo noche buena – dijo momo.

Pobre mi amor, no la deje dormir, y ella me dijo mañana salgo a las 6am –dijo darien dándole un beso.

¿a qué hora terminaron? –dijo sammy.

Nosotros estuvimos un rato, porque no es nuestra casa –dijo riéndose.

Y nosotros no pudimos, estuvo rini –dijo Kenji riéndose esperando la respuesta de darien.

A las 6:30am –dijo darien riéndose a las carcajadas.

¿pero serena se tenía que levantar a las 6am? –dijo Ikuko sorprendida.

Si, no dormi nada –dijo serenan riéndose. – Salí corriendo de mi casa al shopping y no llegue a mi manicura-

Mañana iras- dijo darien.

No, mañana todo el dia cama –dijo riéndose.

Cenaron lo que cocino serena, le había salido más rico que de costumbre, no había quedado nada, el postre a rini le encanto, postre había sobrado.

Eran las 23:55hs.

Serena fue en busca del regalo de darien, todos los regalos estaban puestos arriba de la mesa, cuando sean 00hs después de brindar, iban a abrir los regalos, todos traían los nombres y por quien eran regalados.

¡Mi amor a brindar! –dijo darien y serena se sirvió lima limón sin que darien se dé cuenta.

Eran las 23:59hs.

Todos hacían la cuenta regresiva. -5, 4, 3, 2,1… ¡feliz navidad!

Feliz navidad, amor –dijo darien a serena.

¡feliz navidad! Te amo –dijo Kenji a Ikuko.

¡feliz navidad! Mis amores –dijo sammy a momo.

¡Te amo hijita! –dijo darien a rini.

¡A abrir los regalos! –dijo rini, corriendo a los regalos.

Todos encontraron sus regalos, pero darien se dio cuenta que le faltaba un regalo y era el de serena Tsukino.

Darien vio que serena iba hacia él con un sobre envuelto con papel de regalo y un moño, y estaba con una sonrisa muy grande.

¡Tu regalo amor! –dijo sonriendo.

Darien pensó que era un portarretrato con fotos de ellos u otra cosa.

¡Oh! Es el divorcio –dijo sammy al ver ese regalo.

¿divorcio? –dijo Kenji serio y todos se quedaron mirando la sonrisa de serena.

¿el divorcio? –pregunto darien a serena.

¡ábrelo! –dijo sonriente.

Darien abrió el sobre, al principio tuvo miedo, pero después pensó que podía ser que serena tenía una enfermedad, ¡pero no! vio un corazón, el vientre de serena y vio la fecha que decia 24-12-13, una lagrima corría por el rostro de darien y salió una gran sonrisa…

¿Qué paso darien? – dijo Kenji preocupado.

¿Serena decime que no es broma? – dijo darien mirando a serena re contento.

No darien, no lo creí, pero hoy me saque la duda –dijo serena llorando de la alegría.

¿pero qué paso? –dijo momo seria, estaban todos preocupados.

¡serena está embarazada! – grito de la alegría, serena salta arriba de darien quedando colgada y se besaban.

¡voy a ser abuela otra vez! –dijo Ikuko contenta.

¿abuelo otra vez? –dijo Kenji.

¡qué lindo ya son tres! –dijo sammy.

¡felicidades serena! – dijo momo.

Darien no lo podía creer y llama a rini, le cuenta y rini saltaba de la alegría.

¿Si, es nene? – dijo Kenji.

Lo voy a amar – dijo darien re contento.

Y ¿si es nena? –pregunto serena contenta.

Una princesita mas para malcriar –dijo contento y abrazando a serena. – las voy a amar – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

También, otra niña más a quien malcriar –dijo Ikuko contenta.

Y todos se rieron, nada ni nadie podía sacarle esa sonrisa que le había sacado su esposa.

Al llegar a su casa serena y darien se acostaron, rini había quedado dormida en su cuarto.

¡qué feliz me haces serena! –dijo abrazando a serena por debajo de la sabana.

No darien, tu eres el que me haces feliz, sin ti creo que no tendría la vida que tengo- dijo dándose la vuelta- estaría casada pero creo que no amaría –dijo serena sonriendo a darien.

Nunca te lo dije, pero me encanta todo lo que hay en ti, sea el mal carácter, que te mal acostumbre u otras cosas. Sean buenas cosas o malas. Sin ti seguiría siendo, tímido, serio y no le hubiese abierto mi corazón a nadie, eres unica serena –dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Y esto no es nada darien, espera que seamos eternos –dijo contenta.

Contigo, para toda la vida –dijo dándole un beso y quedando dormidos…

La noticia que menos pensaba fue revelada, darien esa noche descanso re bien, a la mañana siguiente fue mucha paz, darien estuvo con serena todo el tiempo, quería aprovechar el tiempo sus vacaciones junto a su familia, antes de que el trabajo lo necesite…

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨.

Bueno les dejo una historia mas, puede ser larga pero me gusta mucho, dejen reviews para saber que les pareció, esta historia la iva a subir el 21 de diciembre, pero se me había roto la netbook y bueno, pero igual, la subí, tarde pero algo es algo… jeje.

También iva a subir la segunda parte de esta historia, se iva a llamar "pasar año nuevo en familia" iban a pasar el año nuevo en casa de sammy como está escrito…

Pero por ahí lo subo a fin de año del 2014, osea falta mucho jeeje….

¡nos estamos leyendo! (no se olviden de los reviews) 3


End file.
